Drift Beyond
by The X Duchess
Summary: He was given a mission, after being pulled from death from the All-Knowing. It was simple: live a new life with less struggles and pain that the Soul Society had given him. But there's a catch. Toshiro Histugaya has to bring four others who have been given second chances to Earthland and keep watch over them. The problem? How about the four being previous enemies?
1. Chapter 1: The Being of Balance

**Here's the new project. Review. **

* * *

"_The worst part about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're okay." –Accelerator_

* * *

Did you know? Every snowflake is different; from the pattern and shape, to the size and where it falls. No two snowflakes follow the same path. Each one is unique and has a story that is fit for the ages. Yet if the human race was so sit and listen to all the tales of what and how the universe had been contributed to, there simply wouldn't be enough time.

So as the snowflakes continued to dance and twirl around each other, the _omnipotent-being_ simply stood amidst it, _its_ head looking upwards at the never-ending darkness, its eyes searching for nothing.

This place was a void of black—the only thing lighting it was tiny stars that made everything appear continuous all around the being—and it was, infinite. This was a dimension were the _king_ could watch over all the realms _it_ had created for the mere sake of being unoccupied.

For being something that no one else could compare too; a higher existence, if you will—was never fun. There wasn't one living thing that could demand issues, for the fear of being obliterated. It's not like the_ being _had feelings that someone could hurt or irritate, for _it _was purely there to keeping balance.

Although _its _most prized race was the kind that took more than gave back, it was _its_ job to keeping it working right, letting them live without any direct interference. The way humans were created had started out modest; give each one a certain age limit to die and watch as they fulfilled their life with memories, produce, retire and then come to _its _realm to be one of the many eternal snowflakes fluttering all over _the being's_ world.

Then, some grew smart and rather greedy, and tried to cheat his age limit, by becoming what was described as ghosts and roam around the Earth—the _king's _most beloved construction. To say the _being _was disappointed was an understatement—so to balance that out, _it _created the Soul Society.

A place where souls are reborn and to live a life of luxury for the rest of time; not having to worry about danger or living humans. Somehow, they had divided the area into sections and separated the land from poor to richest—which was not how it was supposed to work.

To even the odds further, Soul Reapers were created; to help everyone find a purpose and help the trapped souls in the Earth Dimension cross over and give them a safe journey while there. The _being _could have not foretold the Hollows appearing, for that had happened as an evolution and _it _could not interfere with the rules created within the Milky Way.

They were horrible creatures, those Hollows, who were nothing more than hungry and scared. Then some rare human evolved into what was now known as the Quincy, and their main job was to not understand those beasts, but to destroy them.

Eventually, the Soul Reapers and Quincy clashed, both believing in their two separate ways: everyone should be cleansed, including the Hollows—while the humans think that only the pure should get recognition; and the monsters should be disallowed to exist.

The scales were tipping and Hollows were running amok, something had to be done soon or else the entire dimension would collapse—so _it _had the Hueco Mundo created, where corrupted souls could live in flourish.

When the Soul Reapers had easily crushed the Quincy and put them to near extinction, things in those three realms began to stabilize out. The _knowing being _could relax and focus on other dimensions, such as the one where magic was natural as breathing, or another where equivalent exchange was everything, to the world that Mafia ruled and family was a tight-knit word.

That's when everything went wrong in the Human world—some years had passed when the _being_ had actually checked up on what was going on. However, the end result from watching a star (that was nicknames the sun), _it _did not support how the Quincy had risen once more, and found a way to completely destroy the Soul Reapers.

The creations were killing each other instead of living. _It _shouldn't have given them gifts powerful and capable enough to let them get egos.

Of course this had turned the tides, and there was nothing the _being _could do—for this was their battle. Doing something to turn the tides by interfering directly could be disastrous; there would be scars left and there would be nothing the humans, souls, and Hollows could do but try and pick up the pieces.

_Wait, what is this? _

The _omnipotent figure _stared into the dimension, seeing a young Soul Reaper lying amidst the battlefield. His breathe was quite shallow, wounds littered the body which had been prone with crimson liquid making a pool under him.

All around him, the barren field was littered with people from either side respectively, and the ones who could still fight ignored him. That was, until a prowling _Soldier _from the Invisible Empirespotted the barely conscience person and stalked forwards.

"Oh, it seems we have a breathing one," the un-named woman grinned maliciously, and unsheathed her sword, resting it against the Reaper's neck. "We can't have that, can we?"

Seeing how this was none of his business, _the being _began to turn from this specific scene, for this was too horrific. There were other people around the war who had better chances anyway and there seemed to be the famed Ichigo Kurosaki elsewhere, helping quite considerably.

That one human was a mix-breed of everything in this dimension and had been something _it _had never could have foreseen. Since the _being _had declared the rules for that kind of race to never exist—it was only natural for that Kurosaki to defy.

"Shut it, you wench," the voice caught _its_ attention, and the view went back to the prone _Shinigami_ and the Quincy from seconds earlier. The former had spoken, once again making everything within the future of that realm spin. "That's what bothers me about you arrogant bastards."

"Oh, is that so, mister Captain?" she gave a laugh, "You Soul Reapers are the arrogant ones—thinking you're indestructible because you have _Bankai._"

Coughing up blood, the Gotei 13 Captain of the Tenth Division gave an icy glace, "They were a part of our soul and you stole them from us—you're worse than a Hollow."

The woman didn't like the insult and sneered violently, "Stop complaining, midget." She shoved the sword into an already open tear in his shoulder, metal slicing through the red muscles and erupting veins that were trying to heal, which in turn ripped a scream from the Soul Reaper. "It's not like you can't get those damn things back."

Her sword went right through him, piercing the dirt he lied upon, yet all he did to retaliate was give her a small smirk. "I found that out when battling the thief of my Zanpakuto."

"Did you know, brat?" the woman gave a laugh, throwing her head back in a laugh, as if she had heard a hilarious punch line. She grabbed the hilt of her steel and twisted sharply, "What came of it, then?"

He bit his lip so hard to keep agony from escaping that blood ran down his chin. Then, ever so calmly, the Captain began to secretly reach for his broken Hyorinmaru. This would be his last chance. "That Quincy can be despicable."

"That's not nice, kid," she frowned with a mocking sigh and after pulling the weapon from the wound, aimed the next puncture in his stomach. "What else?"

Alright, so getting stabbed in a non-injured place while on the ground was just low. Teal eyes turned into dark blizzard from behind long, white bangs, "That Soul Reapers have been too lenient on your kind when we didn't kill all of you." His paler than average hand clasped around the batter blade it's and began to tug it towards himself.

"Jeez you can be just a brat," not really caring for what else happened to him as she continued to torture, her eyes didn't see the movement. All around the duo was cries and yells with the stench of death, yet this woman chose to be overconfident because she was kicking a downed-man/boy. "Any last lessons learned from Cang?"

"Yes," he grunted when pressure was applied to the horrendous thing sticking out of his abdomen. "You should never feel safe when you think the enemy is down for the count."

"Huh?" the poor thing didn't even get time to finish the small noise of confusion.

The Tenth Captain grabbed his Zanpakuto with all of his might and swung the limp arm at her, catching the _Soldier_ off-guard and carving into her mid-section, breaking through the white armor quite roughly. The woman shrieked in pain but he wasn't done yet.

"_Ryuusenka, _you bitch." A vast gush of ice erupted from the point of contact, between Hyorinmaru and the female, abruptly encasing her screaming form and freezing the body down to the bone to where it became frail and fragile.

The Soul Reaper brought up his small foot, putting it against the statue, and with a weak yank from his arm and kick, two things happened at once; his sword was pulled free and the ice shattered into millions of pieces, bringing the Quincy Soldier with it.

His vision went fuzzy—inwardly cursing at how he used the last of his energy—Histugaya Toshiro slipped into his inner world for a few moments as all the blood seeped from his body to escape the numbness.

"I should thank you again, for helping me."

"**You act as if I wouldn't." **answered the Ice Dragon, whose red orbs stared at his master in a dead-panned expression.

"Just take the damn gratitude," yes he was being a little crude, and no doubt rude to his Zanpakuto, but then again, being delusional was a big factor in this—is what the small captain will say if they make it out alive.

The huge soul moved forward in a comforting manner, bowing its head as a hand reached up to pet it, **"Apologies, Master—may I suggest we take a break?" **

"I don't need a mother-hen, Hyorinmaru," now the world around them started to shake as his outer-self started to close his eyes for the last time. Even then, the Soul Reaper continued to speak peacefully with his for the remaining minutes, unaware that a higher being was observing.

Taking a hand and stretching it outwards, _the creator _swiped it before him, and subtly encased a blessing on the short male. What happened next was a small interlude for another time…

* * *

**Drift. **

* * *

When all seemed right for the young captain, he opened his teal-colored eyes to darkness, stars littering around it, making it somewhat bright and he grimaced. That's when he noticed snow was all about him, some appeared to be going upwards, downwards, sideways, and slanting.

Toshiro then comprehended that he was entirely healed and standing in an upright position. He had no black, Soul Reaper uniform or the white jacket, and it did make him panic just a bit.

But he wasn't naked either, with just a plain _kimono _robe that was a size too big (the ice-user will ignore that) and his scarf that was more or less in perfect condition. Turning his attention to the mysterious tattoo on the wrist of the right hand; it had a mark of an 'x' with black in hue.

It was peaceful, in way, watching his element dance and creates a small noise of rushing water. The snowflakes weren't touching him either, avoiding in a sense, choosing to go around him then land. Well, actually, there was no floor—to him it seemed like it.

A chuckle made him snap his neck upwards and what he saw was significantly brighter than the stars; it was small in height (being just below his) and had a humanoid shape.

Its body was silver, bronze and gold, the colors mixing into a swirl, and the shiny surface reflecting the light as well as the snowflakes.

Then as it floated overhead, _it_ peered down at the soul, who saw no face of let alone any other feature to tell the gender. "Histugaya Toshiro?"

"That's Captain Histugaya," he frowned, but couldn't get angry.

Another giggle, which was bizarre since the _preternatural-being _didn't have a mouth, and it gestured to the world around them, "Welcome to the Cosmos of the Heavens."

"The what?" the white-haired had no knowledge of anyone or anything that was called something so strange.

"Strange indeed, young soul," great so the thing could read minds. "This is the Cosmos of the Heavens."

"So you've stated before—what I meant was why I'm here in the first place." He crossed his arms, now he was growing irritated.

The _being _began to float downwards, snow and stars moving out of the way just for _it_,"This is a place where I watch over the trillions of dimensions; keeping balance."

"You're making that up."

If _it _had eyebrows, they'd be raised in surprise. "Oh?"

Histugaya shrugged, "You expect me to believe that I was dragged from an important battle just because you wanted an audience?"

"The battle was won when Kurosaki came."

"So out of everyone including Ichigo, you picked me?"

The _being_ flapped a dismissive wave, "I needed you to perform a job for me."

"I'm going to restate my previous question."

The snow began to flurry about at a quicker pace, "Must you place so much mistrust in me?"

Teal eyes narrowed, "How am I supposed to know this isn't an illusion?"

"Why would you figure that?" the _being _was now honestly curious—for no person or soul had ever been so defiant.

Toshiro gave _it_ a pointed look, "I had passed out near the end of the war—yet that doesn't mean some remaining Quincy would love to take a hostage."

"I'm not allowed to interfere with the worlds, short-one," the other chuckled, ignoring the aura of grumpiness. "I can only set up things that would help the balance of the specific dimension."

"You say that, but directly pulled me from mine?"

"I pulled you from death's final embrace, Soul Reaper." Heh, how ironic.

The white-haired captain took a step back, his eyes widening. Then, in seconds he regained the calm composure and nodded, "I see."

"Oh, so I get no thanks?"

"You'll receive when I get my inquiries answered."

"Touchy…" _it _finally dropped down before his stature. "You are wondering why you've been saved from the eternal rest, then?"

"Correct."

"Because you're not human," _it_ replied.

Minutes passed.

"That's it?"

"More or less—were you expecting something grand?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, "I figured you would have, considering that you risked showing yourself upon collecting me."

"I'm messing with you, lighten up!" snorts and giggles came back full force; and when they died down, the _being_ motioned to the soul's right hand with the 'x'. "That defines your race, which is Soul Reaper—and it will help defend your body which is made up of Reiatsu."

"Protect me from what, exactly?"

"Magic—if you choose to except the new life-mission the Cosmos has assigned you."

Histugaya shifted his weight; this was a place that could oversee dimensions, from what the figure says, and right now, this was going to be all one big headache if he denied the existence. "I see, I'll need details, because I'm not going to accept blindly."

_It _held up four fingers, "Four others had lost their way when they died and the Cosmos had decided to be a little bias and give them a second life to correct their ways. So along with you, the five of you will head to a new world—with limiters place on automatically, since you just being in that dimension is potent."

"Then why make us travel there if we're going to be a burden to the natural laws?"

"It's a place that values life."

This made the Soul Reaper pause. "That's not an answer."

"I'm giving you an explanation." _it_ responded, "Where in your realm where death and pain is as normal as breathing—this world has morals." _It _grumbled, "And the Cosmos believe the others can learn from it."

"Who are the other four?"

Humming, the all-knowing _being _gave a sigh. "Three Arrancar from the _Espada _and another Soul Reaper."

If Histugaya could pass out from the blow of shock, he would be dead—_again_. From the seriousness in the voice, he knew the other wasn't kidding, but this just didn't...it wasn't…of all the people he was supposed to be stuck with, he got Hollows and not just any, but actual members from the _Espada_.

He'd rather take his lieutenant out drinking.

Toshiro wasn't underestimating his abilities but he and the other Reaper surely weren't going to be enough to handle _three _Arrancar; and what if they got out of control and went on a rampage in the new realm? No, he'd have to refuse the job, tell the _being _his apologies and be on his merry way to wherever dead Shinigami went.

"You realize, that by refusing this, you'll be declining an offer to redeem souls that had no other life and teaching besides being a Hollow." _It _mused, clearly not affected by the thoughts running through the other's mind.

"What exactly are you saying?" and icy glare that would chill any lesser person (or anybody) was sent in the _figure's _direction.

"I did not mean offense, Soul Reaper." Holding up its hands in peace, the _omnipotent_ went on to change the way of persuasion. "The Cosmos did not leave you completely defenseless—see you're marking? It's to show not only your limiter but the other four's."

"Then why don't I see theirs?"

"You haven't accepted the mission, so therefore, it's not needed. Yet with them on, you'll be able to be the only thing standing in the way between their powers. Even if you're dead or unconscious, it will not activate."

Histugaya huffed and un-crossed his arms, "That doesn't give me much reassurance, you know."

"Too bad, that's as good as you're going to get, shorty."

The snowflakes started to fly around at a great pace abruptly. "What was that?"

"Do you consent to this mission or not, Soul Reaper? We've wasted enough time and I have dimensions to keep watch over." _It _never had run out of patience—yet they couldn't stand here all day and discuss about pros and cons.

For once in his young life (in Soul Society terms) he was hesitating. There were so any possibilities in this equation and he knew that they could be the downfall for the world they were being sent to and the male didn't really want to be cursed by the Cosmos. Whatever they were, anyway.

"I couldn't…"

"Go without Hyorinmaru and some clothes?"

Teal eyes stared at the other with a large amount of surprise, and his mouth was agape. Then the Tenth Division leader raised a brow afterwards, "I feel like I'm going to regret this."

"Good to hear; now while I send you there, I'll update the other four and direct them after you."

"Wait—…"

"Buh-bye now!" giggling once more, _it _opened a rift behind the Reaper and pushed him in, waving all the while as the other cursed and screamed.

Wherever Toshiro was being thrown, it was completely different from the landscape a few seconds ago of just blackness, stars and snow; this was just a world of purple and blue, mixing together with a lightning yellow. They churned and twisted as he fell, making him dizzy.

That's when the _being _made him lose consciousness.

* * *

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Chuckle and Child

**Edit: 1/25/14 **

**Review for me, tell what you think of this chapter please!**

* * *

In a land far, far away, lies a place of wonder, exploration, and magic, the Kingdom of Fiore. Yes, this was unique indeed, since everyone is capable of magic, but only 10% of the actual population pursues the art.

To do so, and to take your profession a step farther, you join a guild. A guild is a small community made up of other wizards watched over by guild masters. Here, they take jobs to receive money and fame but also have the opportunity to gain allies and more life lessons. That is, assuming you're a legal guild.

There were, of course, famous guilds. Some got more attention than others—and that wasn't normally a good thing. Nonetheless, normal civilians loved to converse about the rambunctious guilds and adored reading the continuous article, "Sorcerer Magazine" where the author always gave detailed descriptions and updates within the magical world.

Fiore was also acknowledged to have stunning environments, with beautiful scenery and dangerous animals. Yet, if someone were to focus on a forest to the north—at the base of a tall, aged mountain, they would see a small grove that was nearly hidden by the over-grown trees. It had been an abandoned park and trail where hikers had disappeared on many occasions and eventually had to be closed down by the King.

That's when Mother Nature took advantage of the zero contact and gave the small forest a gift of growth. She had everything from animals to plants and rivers flourish with a mighty roar and with all of it combined, the force made the earth below give off a glow of blue. It was heaven for anything living due to its purity.

The female entity had given a spot in particular a prayer of favoritism; where the Irises, Gladiolus, Daisies and Sage grew as though they watched from afar by the willows that stood guard of this meadow. In this place, a sense of peace would wash over anyone who stood present.

The grass was soft and un-trimmed, for no human had ever braved the paths to travel to the location (bandits were many in number), and floras bloomed so heavenly that it gave the impression to be blessed.

Often, it was legend that the herbs here could be the missing clue to curing diseases and injuries related to magical mean. There were some cases where humans had tried to arrive here and see it was true, only to never return. It was indeed mysterious, for no one had ever found the bodies. Over time, people grew weary of the excitement and simply gave up on finding the bodies of their loved ones.

Then the wind gave a sigh, rustling the glowing wild-life within the field gently, unveiling the world's destiny changer.

Near the center of this meadow was a unique being lying still.

The person had gorgeous white hair that reached the base of his neck and bangs that covered his left eye which was currently hiding its' color along with the right by the closed eyelids. The skin was pale, yet had a light brush of tan, with a destroyed outfit that made him look homeless. Which in a fashion, he actually was.

Yet, only the robes appeared to have gone through an enormous struggle. He lay uninjured beneath the cloth. The only thing in perfect condition was a light blue-green scarf hanging around his slender neck. He was barefoot and a sheathed sword lay beside him.

The 'X' on his wrist glowed briefly, before turning black once more.

That's when a tall figure flickered before the unconscious boy, making a shadow casted, "My, My, it's been a long time since I've last seen you look so defenseless."

A hand reached out and ruffled the white locks, and then retracted, as if burned. That's when the stranger spotted the Zanpakuto and he had managed to step on—not even thinking about muttering an apology, he eased the foot off the weapon—fully informed that the inner soul will no doubt tell on him.

With a look around, he figured that the boy would be sleeping for a while, considering that changing dimensions right before dying could be hard to handle. So on that note, he spread out his Reiatsu gently, not wanting to alarm anyone, if they could sense him.

A cluster of what seemed like a foreign energy popped up to the west, giving the impression of a town or small village. They could have food, clothes and even some information on this realm—after all, the boy-genius was down for the count right now—so why not let the fox take care of everything for right now?

A sizzling noise caught his attention, and the ex-Soul Reaper turned, a tad surprised as one other design had been added to the 'X' on the Tenth Division ex-Captain. Getting curious, he crouched and rolled it slowly to see a grinning, silver fox that had appeared right next to the original.

Giving a chuckle, the male stood and used shunpo, flickering from out of sight; leaving the unconscious other where he was. The betrayer was going to be back soon anyway, and if trouble should arise where the boy was—well, than his Zanpakuto could do the job and protect his master.

As the figure jumped from mile to mile, a weird feeling washed over him in a small way. To describe it, he thought of how the Hueco Mundo was always so emotionless, and well, dead.

Yet this one, made him warm, like he had been out too long in the sun at the Seireitei. The fox frowned at the comparison, realizing that there'd be no chance for him to ever visit Rangiku and have tea (and booze) with her ever again. Sure, she was his love interest, but things never took off and when he betrayed the Soul Society, it looked as if the relationship was broken for good.

That made some depression sink in, though his ever present grin was there to keep the ruse up—plus that was his personality; it was very alien to not smile.

Which Aizen (that bastard) once commented during a Captain meeting years ago, that he could trick the Soul King himself with just a few well-spun lies—and half the Gotei 13 even agreed to it—including the Head Commander.

Later on that day, Rangiku met up with him at the local bar, and they had a contest of who could not end up hung-over in the morning after a huge amount of alcohol. Of course the ex-Soul Reaper won, but that's when he put forward the best acting known to man, even with a raging headache.

He got a kiss to the cheek for it.

He'd have to ask the brat-captain about her well-being later.

Ichimaru stopped short of a path leading a little ways to a town. Hidden by the trees and shadows, he slunk quietly, lowering and hiding the potent Reiatsu so he could get close enough.

It wasn't really smart to experiment with the idea that the _being _had warned him of the power-control and letting the world's natural magic fuse with his own power. Doing so is asking for awareness that wasn't wanted from the residents of this world. Judging by how serious the _being _was when explaining this meant the government had been a quite like the Seireitei's…just more eccentric in the sense of instead of execution, was the need to study the unknown.

Plus, knowing Toshiro-Chan, the kid would try and wring his neck afterwards of anything brought them fame or illegal repercussions. Sheesh, him and the sense of justice made Gin want to cringe.

Cocking his head to the side, joyful voices and footsteps from the villagers filled the sense, and he peered from the outskirts. Not entirely surprised by how everyone appeared—well, human—the fox observed that the use of magic was very prominent here, yet only a few were actually using it.

The rest were either using the benefits of it or ignoring it as if the whole thing was normal. The style and dress was different slightly, but then again, it was just the magic-users being in a weird fashion. So perhaps the clothing held some kind of properties? He should be wary of them until being a hundred percent sure.

No use in stealing objects that could just turn around and kick his ass later.

So Gin stepped out into the clearing, intending on flash-stepping to the roof tops and hunt down a store, when something made his ears twitch. Retreating back into the bush and making it just in time, a large merchant came rambling over the hill to the left of the fox.

He had a huge wagon dragging behind him, with a horse scooting it along. There were several arrangements within it, but that's when the silver Soul Reaper spotted the trunk of clothes in the back. That made his finger's itch and he quickly though over the repercussions of taking the chest.

The huge male could report the item stolen, but that would be the biggest problem, and it would have no ties towards him whatsoever. Toshiro-Chan would most likely figure it out but Gin decided to cross that bridge when he got to it.

Giving a chuckle at the irony, the master-of-tricks moved behind the oblivious, aged male and swiped the box; taking a leap overhead before anyone could see him, and landing silently. He sat on top of the cart with the stolen item.

Just in time.

"Oi, Jeffery!"

The merchant Jeffery turned his head up ahead to see a tall woman with plum-colored hair. He automatically paled and waved shakily. "Good Morning, Kagura-san, I see you're up early today."

"It's Tuesday, and I expected you here last week." She answered, miffed.

So that answers the fox's question on the time and date currently.

Laughing nervously, the man continued to pull the horse along and into the city, with her following. "Apologies ma'am, I ran into a tiny problem with bandits on the bend and had to fly of the handle so to speak."

"I see," Kagura's yellow orbs narrowed, unaware of their eavesdropper, and then gestured to the wagon. "Is my order still safe and sound?"

Gin sweat dropped. 'Did all people talk like this?' he wondered and went on to feel a disruption seconds later, grabbing his attention. It was pretty far from this location, something almost non-detectable...yet that was the problem. What had made a rift open so far from where that brat was?

"Aye, I made sure with my own life." He nodded feverishly, "Though I'm not completely sound on the other wares."

The woman gave a scoff, "Unless they paid for the item up front, I'm guessing it will be fine."

The two began to speak all the while walking to an un-clarified location, chatting here and there as people gave them polite greetings along the way. Everyone seemed more or less frightened—or wary—of the person strolling with Jeffery, and they had a good reason too, he thought. She was a scary monster in a fight with that sword strapped to her hip in an elegant way, and had a train of thought that could rival any villain who had a good head on their shoulders.

Kagura had just recently joined the town's local town, and was already making a name for her—at a brow raising speed. Though her pale skin and pretty features were above average, she had refused to be featured in any media, much to the disdain of the men of various guilds around Fiore. Now, her fame wasn't nearly as big as the huge-timing wizards and mages, and being a small nobody from a quiet guild hadn't got her very far just yet.

Yet the fact of being somewhat underestimated by the 'famous' crowd of magic, the determined woman hadn't let it shaken her self-esteem. If anything, she bit back with more force, often going to be a bit more 'rough' on jobs to warn others that she wasn't someone to actually mess with. However, Kagura's true goal was to be like the woman that had earned her name through giving fear, having skill, and gaining power; and achieved all this within a small amount of years.

Her name was Erza Scarlet, or, Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

The young sword user didn't share that frequently, but did mention it to Jeffery, who had his own doubts about her ambitions but didn't mention it. He thought better to agree and go along with her than oppose what was said—which usually saved his life more often than not. That's how the two got on the topic of the top guilds were currently doing, their plans and the Magic Council new rules on mages.

The merchant shrugged at her, "Well, you're assuming that everyone needs to-..." the sentence hit a road-block when she froze next to him abruptly, nearly making him trip over her. "What-"

"Do you sense that?" The commanding female said, making him frown at the serious tone.

Gin gave a pause; the fox had not expected her or anyone to actually feel his Reiatsu when it was compressed so compactly-his specialty.

"Are you all right, Kagura-san?"

She turned unknowingly in the same direction of the Soul Reaper above her. "What was that?"

'Oh, so the girl could sense the dimension opening from this distance? That definitely impressive for someone so young—maybe he was underestimating this world's strength after all.' Gin mused with a pensive expression.

Jeffery changed the subject subtly, "So how is joining Mermaid's Heel working out for ya'?"

That brought her out of the trance of over-thinking and the plum-haired went on back to the conversation. He walked along with her once more, bringing the horse behind him into gear as they set out through the town once more, un-interrupted.

"The guild, you mean? It is perfectly suitable to my tastes." She replied curtly, the sword at her hip rustling whenever she stepped over a broken cobblestone in the street.

"That's great to hear, I'm glad it wasn't hard to join." He chuckled, not seeing her eyes hardening at the statement.

"Yes, though I bet it would be for you."

The merchant raised a brow and ushered the horse and cart around a corner, getting closer to his shop. "Eh, why is that Kagura-san? Do they have some kind of thing against elder men like me?"

"Not directly," the female answered, giving a smirk at the joke (Jeffery was only a year older than her). "Mermaid's Heel is an all-women's guild and only the better gender can apply to enter—providing you have excellent abilities."

The fox above them gave a shrug, for it was like how the Seireitei had that Shinigami Women Association, except perhaps more revered and less annoying. What was a guild anyways? He turned and vaulted to the roof, leaving behind the two, making his way back to the brat. Now...if only he remembered the way back...

"Sounds like they have some high priorities," he replied, having already heard that statement millions of times from the same person.

Kagura looked at him, "Are you going to hurry up and hand over my equipment or not?"

"Alright, alright, give me a minute."

Jeffery turned around and un-hooked the horse and let her enter the stables without guidance. He then went over to the wagon and took off the cloth that had hidden everything that he had traded, sold and ordered from prying eyes.

That's when he noticed the trunk of clothing his customer had ordered was gone from its spot. He started to pray.

"Kagura-s-san…"

"What is it?" She asked calmly, "Is something wrong with the chest or is something missing?"

"You couldn't have said it better than me."

* * *

**Drift.**

* * *

"Ah, shit man…"

Blue eyes opened and went into a scowl at the sunlight beating down from above. Shadowing his face, he sat up from the ground, vaguely aware of a weight falling off his chest. The area around him was humid, almost making the air thick enough to where he had to _try _and breathe. _The Hell,_ the blue-haired mused gruffly, and after checking for possible threats, he lied back down.

With eyes closed, the male wondered why the Hueco Mundo was so hot all of a sudden; it's as if a giant _garganta _opened from the Human Realm in the summer time. Plus, what was that smell? It made his nose give a twitch at the salty and breezy scents invading it.

"Get up, Grimmjow."

Out of pure reflex than thinking, the ex-sexta shot up and rested a hand on his Zanpakuto, and peered over to the stranger, senses on high. To the right, there stood a familiar figure with emerald orbs that held no expression staring back. Muscles relaxed and he came up from the crouch.

"It's just you, bat-boy." The panther gave a groan of curses, and ran his hands through his hair. Yeah, he wasn't in the Hueco Mundo if that bastard was alive. "Freaking-hell, give a warning next time."

Grimmjow was a tall, muscular man with light-blue, spiky hair and matching eyes that had green lines under them—showing his feline orientation. The Arrancar wore a white hakama, the inner lining of the jacket was black, and the sleeves were rolled up.

The jacket was open, giving a view of his tone chest and a huge scar down the middle of it, leading to his Hollow hole in the abdomen. The remains of his Hollow mask was on the right of his jawbone, feral looking and vicious.

'Bat-boy' gave him a blink, "You weren't alert."

"Should I reply to that?" the other asked himself out loud.

"If you don't want to live."

"Damn, that was a good comeback." Grimmjow smirked at the serious threat and flapped his hand, "Say, Ulquiorra—…"

"I'm not sure where we are."

"I wasn't finished, shit, and why the Hell are you so talkative now?"

Ulquiorra is a slim, yet fairly well-built, male Arrancar of average height. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's.

Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he had peculiarly thick eyebrows. He had teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changed, though he was almost always frowning. His clothes consisted of a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket had longer coattails than others and the collar was higher.

His Hollow hole is located on his sternum, and the remainder of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

The blue-haired male briefly wondered why the idiot was covered in sand as well, but didn't feel like having a sword through his chest anytime soon, so didn't ask.

"You do realize the issue of the child." A pale hand pointed to the small figure lying around Grimmjow.

"Yeah, if confuses me too." He scratched the back of his neck, and looked at the kid.

Ulquiorra was probably the most patient of the Espada, and didn't really mind having to be awoken from eternal slumber by that being in order to live a second time without any warning. Yet there was something that the ex-sexta always did that made him wanted to just stare at his Zanpakuto and wonder how many times he could stab himself till he dies. "Do you know of her identity?"

"Uh…should I?"

"She was a previous member of Aizen's army."

Grimmjow gave him a dead-panned stare. "Okay?"

"That is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in her child form."

"So she's famous?"

He wasn't going to stand here all day coaxing the panther along. After all, the three Hollows were given a job/mission to do once they got here and he didn't want to waste the first day convincing the other about the child's identity.

Nelliel was small and had hazel eyes with short green hair. In the child form, her eyes were unbelievably big, and the remnants of her Hollow mask (from her original form) made up a skull which sits on the top of her head.

A fracture ran along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull appeared to be broken off. She had a sizeable scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple emerald gown with a hood which covers her entire body.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about who she is." Grimmjow growled at last, and stood off the ground, "We should leave her here and be on our way or whatever."

A bit of tension rose in between them; just as expected when putting two people who are usually at each other throat's (one more than the other) and having no supervision. It was asking for a fight and some massive destruction in the surrounding area. Speaking of which, appeared to be a beach—a very disgruntled one—but a beach none the less. The water was a sparkling hue of navy and calmly washed onto the sand, and then took a step back into the sea.

The fourth met him with a cool stare, his frown more prominent than before, "That would be defying our orders."

"From who, that _being_?!" he let out a loud, course laugh. "That _thing_ also said we were supposed to have another _Espada_, but we don't."

"If you counting Nelliel."

"But she's not even a full-fledged _Arrancar_!" the blue-haired gave a whine, glaring down at the sleeping kid as if it was her fault this happened to him.

"The child was at one point."

The rash male gave a snort, "I don't think she's the third Hollow."

Ulquiorra gave him a look (actually not really since his damn expression doesn't change), "Oh?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that this was a mistake and the being had sent the real and final Arrancar, but they landed somewhere else."

Nel gave a sleep-induced yawn and snuggled into Grimmjow's ankle, nearly sending the latter into a panic-attack. He didn't see the brat move; holy-ever-living-of-Aizen's-underwear was she quick.

Calm eyes watched the two before speaking, "I believe it's safe to say we're the only ones."

"This is giving me a damn headache."

"I don't care."

The sexta allowed a sweat-drop. "Do you have to be so blunt?"

Ulquiorra ignored the muttering of 'no sense of humor' and went on to say, "Grab the child, we have to find the Soul Reaper as soon as possible."

Grimmjow gave him a frown, "Why don't you, bat-boy?"

"Did I say I was going to?"

"Uh…no, you said I had to."

"Then hurry up."

They moved, using a technique called the Sonido and the only noise left behind was a large, booming crack. Yet the two failed to notice how their landing from the dimension had created a crater of massive size, and waves from the ocean avoiding it as they rolled in for the tide.

* * *

**Everyone in character? Review. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Migraine and Crimson

**Here's the newest one. Sorry for, uh, taking so long. **

**Anyway, guys, my other story is going to be updated in two weeks, so stay tuned. **

**I tried to go at this chapter with something a little new involving my writing style, so tell me what you think.**

***Goood vibes***

* * *

"Show me a hero, and I'll write a tragedy." -Anon

* * *

_Crack. _

Eyelids fringed heavily with black lashes fluttered at the loud banging at the door. The scent of lavender and oil was heavy in the room, making it easy to breathe, as if smelling a flower on a spring's day. Sleep hung around heavily, making bones and muscles feel like lead and peaceful all at the same time.

The noise grew louder and the figure on the bed toss-and-turn, basking in the sun's glow. Though that's also when it grew too hot and uncomfortable.

Giving a grumble, they burrowed deeper into the sheets, intent on staying in that blissful state of sleep altogether. Whoever was trying to wake him up was playing a game that involved losing limbs; or dying in general.

When the knocking on the door became apparent, they brought the over themselves, trying to block out the sound by stuffing their ears with the blanket.

If Matsumoto needed him, then she knows better than to do so at this time of day—even the sun was half-awake for goodness sakes. Unless it was an emergency, then the blonde bombshell would've barged right into the privacy of his room.

_Crack._

So if she was trying to get him up for any other reason, he'd give the woman _four times_ the amount of healthy paperwork. Sure, that might be considered torture, and Unohana might scold him (he wasn't a child!), but it was a suitable punishment. Either that or reporting her to the Head-Captain and like the Old Man would actually do something about it anyway.

That's when the knocking grew into crash noises, shaking the ground and ultimately, his bed. The small, fragile illusion of sleep was shattered into millions of pieces—then scattering into the proverbial wind. Eyes cracked opened; sore and un-used from being kept closed all night, and then grimacing at the piercing sunlight he slowly sat up.

There was a slight pain in his shoulder, but when an opposite hand reached up to inspect it, there was no injury. A phantom feeling from a past wound then?

That was one of the plausible guesses; the other being muscle strain. Yet to make that possible and relevant, he'd feel the tissue under the skin give protest—which none did.

Although, the male would admit that there was a light soreness on his hand as well—and again with no explanation. Groaning, teal orbs blinked wearily, and tried to open to be full alert; parting the black lashes slowly. Now that he was up, there was no reason to ignore his duty for the day.

"I'm coming Matsumoto," he mumbled, trying to sit up.

There was no response, but he didn't pause to say it louder, besides the pounding didn't stop, even if there was ruffling noises coming from his side of the door, signaling he was awake.

_Crack._

He wondered briefly why the woman was being so damn insistent. There was no emergency, judging by the way the banging held no need; so why the Hell was he being pestered? His hands twitched, as if being tickled, catching his attention and blearily looked down.

The fabric under his pale palms felt weird, almost course and like little needles barely pricking the skin. To make the situation worse, it was green. A soft hue of the mentioned color, but it had light dew covering it sparsely.

Last time he checked—his bed wasn't green and nowhere near that kind of horrid hue. Furrowing brows knitted tightly together as he stared at it was some kind of numbness; it was like his brain wasn't processing anything.

When another sonic boom reached his ears, it was like a whip snapping against his back, and the fuzzy vision abruptly clears. It was like punching him in the damn face.

Teal eyes began to focus sand the bedroom within the Soul Society slowly dissipated from the mind completely. The bed turned into the damp earth, the blanket was a white cloak of sorts, with silver metal; and the booming crashes had yet to been identified.

He blinked wearily once more, his memories slow coming as he peered around the meadow over the cloak. It once would've been divine, blessed by Kami himself even, but that just didn't look the case anymore.

Magnificent flowers were up-turned and mangled, like someone had stepped on them with heavy boots. There were indents on the dirt, showing that there had been a weapon usage here—most likely between two people. The tall grass was slaughtered down a foot from its original height, as if a sword decapitated its innocent head.

The stench of lavender and sweet oil was still there but it was fading now that his head wasn't lying on the grass beneath him. That thought made him inwardly smile, for whatever came through here seemed to move _around_ him and off elsewhere and he had unconsciously (no pun intended) saved the few flowers and nature around him.

He had never thought of him as a super-hero of nature. Heh, now he was thinking of those stupid comics Kurosaki once had stored in his room, hidden from Rukia. Though they weren't embarrassing, the guy acted like if anyone found out from Soul Society, his reputation would be ruined.

Giving a smirk and a shake of the head, he cleared the thought of getting revenge on the idiot for always calling him _Hitsugaya_ when it was clearly _Captain Hitsugaya. _The idea of watching the orange-male beg him not to show anyone the books made him inwardly chuckle. He'd make that bastard his personal butler to serve him ice-cream, with _sprinkles. _Oh yes, he was that evil.

_Crack. _

He peered up from his thoughts at the sound and quickly scanned the forest line, trying to spy any life beyond it. However, for now, everything was absolutely still—as if holding their breath. Deciding to try and search the end of the mystery of the noise, he shakily stood up.

Just as he thought, roaring pain shot up his legs in a storm of fury, making them twitch and moan from the weight of his body. Like he was that _damn _heavy. Leaning against the tree behind him, and put a hand out to the side to grasp a branch for leverage, his hand digging into the bark, he waited for the throbbing to subside.

It was like getting hit by one of those human-transport things—what were they called?—that had eighteen-wheels and huge metal bodies that could easily kill Ichigo if he was in his human body.

When the pain became a mild discomfort and bearable, he stood straight again, trying to breathe deeply to keep calm as he took a step from the tree. Toshiro gritted his teeth when another belt of lightning ran up and down his leg from the action.

It's not as if he couldn't take the pain, but upon waking up and finding that he had no memory from how he received it makes things seem worse. Matsumoto complained of hangovers often, yet remembered nothing from the night before, making her more grumpy and whiny than she normal was. Just thinking about that incompetent woman made his gears grind from all the paperwork she _didn't _complete last week, which made him in return had to finish it.

He was not a happy camper those days, and made sure to let everyone around him know of it; usually by making his office and unit almost below freezing. Though no one _dared _came and talked to unless it was about paperwork or meetings, he knew that there was a rumor going around about what put him in such a nasty mood.

Apparently, the tenth division captain had heard about his lieutenant going on a date with another male shinigami and didn't do her job during that time. The gossip mill later stated that he had found out about it, putting him in such a state and causing the whole division feel his unleashed anger by almost freezing to death.

Of course that was all lies and made-up stories; yet how they came up with those ideas made him think of the Women Association within the Seireitei. Hitsugaya had wanted to pay them a visit for it—if he had found their little meeting room first.

Giving a sigh and releasing the dark thoughts, teal orbs gazed downwards, noticing something that he had completely forgotten about. Its body lied within the sheath calmly, and gleamed almost too brightly from the over-head sun. Something twisted almost violently in his gut then, as if it was trying to say, or warn, him.

The mini-captain gave it another scrutinizing stare, attempting to get the weapon to speak whatever—…; he really must be losing his mind. The Zanpakuto had the capability to speak, yes, but it was a part of his soul, so he could freely speak to it at any time.

So why was it only whispering then?

_Crack. _

His head shot up, thoughts about the sword leaving his brain at that moment. He felt it then, a presence coming straight in this direction at full speed. Toshiro looked around, trying to find something, anything to help him wobble over to his weapon without falling over. He was sure that once his legs tasted the sweet sensation of not being strained, he'd never get up again.

Gritting his teeth and pushing of the trunk of the tall tree, he lurched forward a tiny bit, trying to find his balance—or what's left of it. When that failed, his front met the ground just a distance from his only line of defense from whatever that _thing _was. To make matters worse, the cloak he had had wrapped around his figure and unfortunately tangling him.

Why did this thing have to be so damn huge? On another note, why did the metal plates look like jewels?

A chuckle reached his ears, encircling them with a shuddering vengeance.

That's when he saw a _familiar _sight beseeching him at that moment. Also, if he thought his sanity was failing, now it held no doubt. There, standing in the middle of the meadow was someone who had betrayed Soul Society with Aizen.

The man was tall, pale and incredibly creepy. The closer he walked towards the tiny captain, the more pronounced his Reiatsu became—and bygone everything holy—did it send him wanting to spend the rest of his life in Las Noches, _away _from that man. It tickled the skin to a degree of sliminess and made the wild life that it touched wither.

Silver-almost gray-hair was gleaming and reflecting sunlight strong enough that the ice-user had to narrow his eyes. He couldn't say the same for the other, whose orbs were closed and hidden by those mocking eyelids that gave even the strongest of hero's a shudder.

Then, the thing that tied the whole _bad news _appearance was the smile. It was sly, thin, and always appeared to be raised because he found something funny. Not only that, but the way it screamed to you that it would show you a grin on the front-side and then stab you in the backside created the mirage of a bipedal, chuckling fox.

_Gin Ichimaru. _

_Uh oh. _

The betrayer cocked his head to the side and stopped a few yards away, knowing to keep his distance. "Mornin' there Captain Midget, how'd ya' fair sleeping on the ground?"

Hitsugaya was sure that had he spoke at that moment, the words would be so vile, angry, accusing and beyond profanity, Ichigo would have been proud and even tried to give him tips in the middle of the rant. That idiot never knew when to shut his mouth at the wrong times anyway, so why stop when one of his friends lost their temper?

The ex-Reaper didn't look affected by the weather and temperature dropping around the two, and continued to just _watch_. Then, upon seeing the cloak keeping the shorty down, he almost lost control over the amusement. The younger looked like a ruffled snow-owl who didn't belong in the apparent heat wave this world was going through. "My, don't ya' know it's so rude to stare?"

That got the other moving, and he watched as the white-haired male struggled in the thing trapping him, almost losing the battle of his emotions as the kid either flopped back onto the ground or made the situation worse by making it more tangled. Gin took a motion forward, and the tiny captain froze, teal orbs watching him very closely while keeping the glare up and at full force.

"Don't you dare come near me." He spat out, not letting heat rise to his face from the embarrassing scene—that fool was never going to see that and not hang it over his head. "Unless you have plans for digesting a Zanpakuto."

The threat went through one ear and out the other, it seemed. "Ya' are so testy today, ya' know it's important to get almost eight hours of sleep, right?"

Toshiro opened his mouth and almost took the bait that was hanging obviously overhead, and then stopped. This was fantastic—it's been so long that he had last seen the man that he forgot about his…_odd _nature. Back in the days before Aizen's defection, the silver-haired Captain came by his office almost every day if he could make time for it.

However, he never questioned the other's motives and then literally threw the 3rd Division Head out of the Tenth Division; which has only happened once or maybe three times. Usually because that bastard was so skilled in hiding his Reiatsu and slipping away quietly from the un-masked anger from Hitsugaya, and in turn, this put the latter in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

There were some days, yet, that Gin would just saunter in with a Holier-than-thou presence that made the ice-user's skin crawl. One: because something bad always followed that attitude; and two: it constantly makes Toshiro loose brain cells. On these days, the fox would sit in front of his desk and begin a debate session with him about anything and everything that he could possibly think up.

This made little sense to the younger male as to why he would do such a thing when paper-work needed to be accomplished, but he nonetheless found himself countering each strike and banter from the man. Then towards the end, the creepy bastard would put a subtle insult in between arguments that would make the little captain see red _and _blue. Thus, making Toshiro lose the round and Gin using a swagger to his walk back out the 10th Division.

Teal eyes widened at the hand on his shoulder, breaking the thought process almost immediately. However, before a single protest, shout, or sweat could pass his lips, he felt the cloak give a sharp tug underneath him; and then he twisted and tumbled out.

A groan of pain passed over his shoulder, coming from the phantom wound, yet this time, the mind quickly shut it down before Ichimaru could even get a whisper of it.

"There, all better!" the taller cheered in a successful voice, bouncing on the ball of his feet when he saw the agitated stance of the one currently on the ground. He did not want to get _too _close to the ice forming around the short body, but hey, a little risk didn't hurt—kept the blood pumping, that's for sure.

Giving a full-on glare that would've shot icicles if it could, Toshiro tried to stand once more, only this time, his body wasn't listening. It was rooted to the spot, and being stubborn from being strained; so giving up for now, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Muscles contracting harshly from the force and he nearly slammed his back into the tree behind him.

The other only grinned back, and put hands on his hips in a taunting manner. "You can't tire already; besides, ya' have been out for so long I thought you were dead."

"You…" He lost steam from the hidden gibe and resignedly crossed his arms; there was no point in losing what little of calmness he had. "How long was I unconscious?"

Gin scratched the back of his head, seeming to not know and then gestured to the spot of where he had originally woken up, "Don't know, I found ya' here about two days ago; been lookin' after ya' since."

Now, he knew that that bastard meant.

"I don't need to be babysat," Hitsugaya spat, physically breathing out seeable carbon dioxide, making it appear like smoke and fog that came from a dragon. The dark emotions were still there and began to wrap around his heart to constrict tightly, "and I certainly don't want to be."

"Oi, it's not like I actually had a choice, little captain." He peered off to the side, ears twitching for any noticeable action or enemies—yet he found out a few hours ago that this place was barely touched by any natives around here—so his main concern was the core residents of this forest.

"Call me that again, I dare you," the other warned, _or otherwise you might end up with hypothermia, _he mused ominously.

Barely blinking at the promised threat, the ex-shinigami grabbed the cloak off the ground and tossed it to Toshiro, "This was a temperature regulator I had found," _stolen,_ "To keep the heat off ya', since this place is obviously too hot for you."

This man was too sly to just _hand _something to you and not expect anything in return, and that fact made the whole situation just a little bit odd. Teal orbs darkened, "I doubt you'd go out of your way to get this for me."

"No," was the simple reply and after came after, it made him blink owlishly for a moment—truly surprised—and then began to give the silver-haired a dubious look. "Ya' don't believe me?"

Considering after everything that had transpired between Aizen in the Soul Society, no, he had the claim to not truly trust every word that came out of that mouth. Speaking of which, just got a whole lot closer than the younger would've liked and it only took a second to grasp the fact that the other had moved.

Hissing like a wet kitten, he stuck his foot out quickly, trying to reach the other and at least do some damage especially crossing over his line of personal space. The limb met air when the older stepped back a foot or so, causing Histugaya to bristle at the subtle joke that idiot was implying.

"How about I prove it to you, then?" Gin asked, smiling brightly when the little captain caught onto it. He then pointed to the right hand that was being cradled in the teal scarf the boy wore, "Did ya' see the mark on it?"

The white-haired nodded, eyes narrowing into a threat should the other continue to goof off; he was not in the mood for an insane shinigami that has no common sense when dealing with people interactions. "What about it?"

"Why don't you take another look and tell me what ya' see?" what the hell was the man going on about?

Toshiro reluctantly cast his gaze down and moved his burning hand out of the protection the cloth gave it. Upon seeing it, the dark emotions that enfolded his heart and head started to clear, like clouds after the storm floating off. A sense of calm washed over afterwards, making everything around him still and dead-silent.

There were four other markings encircling his 'x', glowing rather blazingly. Was this the reason why he was in so much pain? Or was it just the weather in this new world having negative effect on him? Casting the questions to the back of his mind, he began to observe the tattoos counterclockwise.

At the top, was a shining, silver fox that was leering straight at him in the most uncomfortable way. It was sitting contently with nine tails swaying back and forth—it was moving?! That's when Toshiro decided that if he ever had a panic attack over this, Ichimaru was going to be the first to die. This new dimension was already getting to him and he had barely woken up from a two-day slumber.

The next was a bright, blue cat that had beaming orbs and sharp claws. It was lying down comfortably, almost appearing to be asleep, somewhat. What mark came next wasn't and animal actually, but a weapon of some sorts; it was black and emerald, had a long thin body and a three-pronged trident on the top. This one wasn't moving and while it didn't necessarily do so, it still had bad news written all over it. It gave him chills just to think about it.

The final and last was just a cracked skull head with one horn and the other supposedly missing. The teeth weren't all there and the hue was slightly off-white, and every few moments, he'd catch the bone-head blinking—_blinking—_and then rattling as if someone was shaking it or the thing was laughing on its own.

So with all said and done, what did this mean and why did that bastard point it out?

Hitsugaya then thought about how the fox closely resembled Gin and eyed the parading mammal with an abrasive eye. He remembered a few things that the _entity _said about what his new life would entail. Such as watching over people and helping them attain a better and fuller road that has options they didn't have.

He also guessed the reason for being here is because he was given a second chance also and yet that intention of why was lost on him. The teen gave the other standing across from where he sat another glare, "Mind telling me what your input on all this?"

"Oh shorty," Gin batted a hand at him mockingly, "you're highly smart enough to figure this out, so why should I tell ya'?"

_It'd make my life so much easier_, he mused with inward grumbling.

* * *

/Drift/

* * *

A woman who stood tall and beyond proud strolled into a bar nearby. Leaving her huge carriage of luggage that could rival any small apartment building outside with an elderly man watching it. He agreed whole-heartedly to do so, after she asked _politely _and even grabbed his son that was trying to run off to aid him in doing the task.

Her hair reached her hips in the most sensual way, swinging back and forth with the rigorous way she walked. The hue of the locks that she famously had been well known across Fiore and always remembered once spotted.

They were a bright, crimson red and were also deep enough to resemble blood—which was rightly thought so—since her profession often sometimes called for it. Next, was the silver armor that reflected the sun's shining rays and showed her alliance. The attire was named the Heart Kruez Armor, a golden cross overlapping an emblem on her left breast-plate.

Black cloth that came up to her elbows was hidden by small, metal wings that hooked onto them; with armguards and gloves further down. She wore a navy matte skirt that reached her knees in an elegant way and had on black, leather boots with heels.

For someone that appeared so intimidating, the woman was only 16 in yeas and inexperienced in many things, despite her occupation. People around the country had a wide range of feelings towards the female; from fear and fright to adoration and one-sided love. She was often regarded in the former aspect, however.

The only reason she was allowed into the bar was because this town only served alcohol at dusk hours. Plus, the elderly man from earlier was the owner and had willingly let her in after some _persuasion _on her part.

So the red-haired sat down at a table in the corner of this seedy place, with expression blank and crossed her legs. Feet were complaining of walking so much after she was late to the train, forcing her to walk to the next town since waiting for the transportation would've taken much too long for her liking.

She brushed her locks to the side and peered at the menu that doubt held promises of an upset stomach and mild disease. Brown orbs glowered in disgust and kept from touch anything to a minimum. There was a pit in her gut yelling quietly from hunger, but she'd be damned if anything from this place was eatable and expired.

Sighing softly, the teen extended her hearing as she sat there unobtrusively, listening for the latest gossip that hadn't hit her ears yet. Keeping up with the news both good and bad from Dark Guilds and Light Guilds was important, if you wanted to stay ahead.

Of course the council and her Guild's Master always supplied her with information but sometimes it's just what she _wanted _to hear and if it involved the former, then it most definitely wasn't even accurate.

"Did you hear of what Eisenwald is up too now of days?"

Stopping herself from snapping eyes over to the discussing wizards, she crossed her arms and listened to the conversation. This was what the red-head was waiting for and now she was a lead concerning that illegal dark guild that has been pestering the Light for a while. So aside from her S-class mission, she now had another task to partake in.

"Eh, not really, but I do know one thing!"

"Well don't keep me in the dark here, tell me!"

The woman leaned closer in; using her magic to increase her senses as she greedily gathered the whispered information from the taboo words being spoken. Usually, people passing on second-hand conversation often didn't result well and was almost false in every sense of the vocab. However, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, her gut deep down was telling her this was important.

"Apparently, the guild is working with some rogue mages."

"Wha—…?"

"Shush! I know it sounds crazy but someone told me that they spotted the Grim Reaper talking with a man with black hair and green eyes."

"Wait, when you say the Grim Reaper, you mean…"

"But that wasn't the weirdest thing about that other guy; he had tear-tattoos underneath both orbs and was unbelievably pale. Anyway, I don't know if anything was exchanged between the two, but he looked crazy scary."

"I thought Eisenwald has something else up their sleeve by now instead of cooperating with some unknown rogue…"

"There's another meeting at the local bar three towns over. If you're that interested you could join and asked the latest news."

"Dude, that's a bit too crazy!"

The two stood and walked over to the exit, inaudibly continuing the conversation as they opened the door with a _ding _and left. Afterwards, she stood and followed, only to thank the elderly man outside the door and take her luggage back.

Erza Scarlett made her way to the next Eisenwald meeting; determined to set straight the rest of the information and questions she still had. Fairy Tail will just have to wait.

* * *

**Oohhh, Miss Titania joins now. What ever shall happen now?**

**Also, I don't think Toshiro realized what he was wearing. (Which means I forgot to write that scene, sorry, it comes later I guess). **

**Tell me what you think about this type of writing comparing to my style in my other story. **

**Or don't. **

**Which is okay, because either one is fine. I'm going to go get rid of this migraine, bye now.**


End file.
